El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Y ahí lo tenía de frente. Aquel ser que llevaba ese nombre que jamás se atrevió a pronunciar. Ahí estaba él presumiendo como le había quitado la vida a su mejor amigo. Y Ron Weasley no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.


**Ok, confieso que este fic estaba planeado para subirse el 1 de Marzo, peeeeero tenía mucha tarea. ¡Y tengo vida social! Ok, le pido perdón a mi Rey Weasley por darle su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero aquí está!**

**Siempre espere el momento en el que Ron gritara a los cuatro vientos "¡Voldemort!" y jamás lo hizo... Pero tuvo su momento, y yo le hago honor aquí.**

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes (incluso Ron Weasley) son de J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><strong>El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.<strong>

−…Voldemort.

Ron recordaba como temblaba la voz de su padre cuando pronunció por primera vez ese nombre en voz alta frente a él. Una mueca, un estremecimiento y sudor en las manos.

_Pero, tienes que saberlo_ le había dicho ante las miradas reprobatorias y escandalizadas de su madre.

Él no le había encontrado ninguna gracia al nombrecito del supuesto mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Con la inocente mente de un niño que jamás ha conocido el mal, incluso lo encontró patético para un villano de esa categoría.

− ¿Voldemort?

Pero al ver a su padre estremecerse nuevamente, a sus hermanos mayores mirarlo como si hubiera dicho una grosería muy grave y a su madre gritar cosas como "¡Te dije que aun no estaba listo para decirle esas cosas, Arthur!", Ron Weasley comprendió que aquello no era ningún juego y juro por sobre todas las cosas no volver a pronunciar _ese nombre._

Con el tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de todo el dolor que había producido la pasada guerra en su familia. Un dolor que había sido causado por _él. _Así que, además de morderse la lengua para no pronunciar el nombre frente a sus padres, Ron también comenzó a temerle a ese conjunto maligno de silabas. Comenzó a temerle a _Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _sin siquiera conocerlo.

−…no tenía ni idea de que era un mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort…

Fue la primera vez que lo escucho desde que su padre se lo había dicho, muchos años atrás y se sobresaltó tanto que pareció que Harry Potter le había gritado en el oído.

−Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes…

No entendía como su nuevo amigo no sentía el miedo y los escalofríos que la gente normal padecía al escucharlo… _Especialmente siendo él. _No comprendía como alguien podía hablarlo sin siquiera alterarse… Era raro, muy raro.

Él sabía que la gente no se estremecía solamente por _el nombre_, si no por todo lo que conllevaba. La gente temía volver a vivir esa época de terror y desolación, temían perder de nuevo todo lo que más amaban… La gente le temía a _él._

Y Ron comenzó a temerle aun más cuando se entero de que tal vez, solo tal vez podía regresar.

− ¿Quieres dejar de decir ese nombre?

Y Ron sabía que él no era exagerado, pues todos sus otros compañeros parecían temer lo mismo que él… ¡Incluso los profesores se alteraban cuando alguien _lo mencionaba_! Es que, era terrible, en verdad terrible. Si, tal vez Dumbledore tenía algo de derecho a pronunciarlo, pero… Bueno, su director estaba un poco loco.

Todo empeoro unos años después, cuando _El señor tenebroso _regresó. Había pasado al fin lo que todos más temían. Había caído la desgracia sobre el mundo mágico, encarnada en una sola persona.

−…Necesitamos saber… có-cómo es en realidad… enfrentarse a…, enfrentarse a Vo-Voldemort.

Y fue la primera vez que Ron sintió celos de Harry, con respecto a Hermione.

Ambos tenían ahora un lazo en el que él no podía ser partícipe. Ninguno de los dos le temía _al nombre. _Y por eso, Ron pensaba que sus dos amigos eran las personas más estúpidamente valientes que alguna vez pudiera conocer.

Pero nada, ni siquiera el oír a sus padres hablar de la guerra o ver las caras de terror en sus compañeros cuando se enteraban de que algo malo había pasado… Nada, absolutamente nada pudo haber preparado a Ronald Weasley para llevar colgando en su cuello _una parte de él._

Palpitaba. Como si tuviera un corazón propio. El guardapelo de Slytherin palpitaba en su pecho y cuando lo hacía, todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Su familia corría peligro. Dumbledore no había dejado más pistas útiles. No tenían comida. No sabían a donde más ir. La gente sufría, moría. Harry no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el siguiente plan. Todos lo preferían a él, incluso Hermione…

−_He visto tu corazón y me pertenece._

Escuchó esa voz, retumbando en sus tímpanos como un eco siniestro. Conociendo todos sus sentimientos a la perfección y jugando con ellos. Diciéndole las cosas que él más temía. La voz de _Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Pero fue más fuerte, o al menos eso intento. Clavó la espada sobre ese pedazo de metal malvado y juró que, pese a todo el miedo que pudiera llegar a sentir, ayudaría a vencerlo.

Fuera como fuera.

Y lucho. Porque lo había jurado. Porque tenían que derrotarlo. Porque Ron tenía que lograr, junto con los demás, que aquel temor que se expandía por el mundo fuera reducido a _solamente un nombre. _Porque era mucho más fácil lidiar con un conjunto de silabas que con su propietario.

Y fue cuando escucho de nuevo esa voz, anunciando que la batalla estaba perdida. Salió del castillo, en medio de un charco de sangre, cansancio y sufrimiento. Y fue cuando lo vio.

Era la primera vez que Ron Weasley veía de frente aquel rostro pálido con ojos rojos que brillaban de manera siniestra. Venía delante de su ejército, sonriendo de una manera horrible y macabra.

Y sin embargo, Ron no sintió miedo.

Pensó en todo lo que él había causado, todas las vidas que se habían perdido solo por la ambición de un hombre, todo el dolor que reinaba en aquel maravilloso castillo por su culpa… Y no fue capaz de sentir otra cosa, más que rabia.

− ¡Nooo!− escucho gritar a Hermione.

Volvió la cabeza hacia donde ella miraba y el mundo se desplomó en un segundo.

− ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

La rabia se mezclo con el dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia. Todos a su alrededor lloraban, gemían y gritaban. Era un caos. Una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar cuanto antes.

Un hechizo silenció el dolor.

_Él_ rio con una carcajada que resonó por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, produciendo un eco que se esparció igual que la desesperación de todos al ver caer a su última esperanza ante los brazos de la muerte.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante.

Ahí lo tenía de frente. Aquel ser que llevaba ese nombre que jamás se atrevió a pronunciar. Ahí estaba él, presumiendo como le había quitado la vida a su mejor amigo, difamando su nombre. Jactándose de que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Y Ron Weasley no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

− ¡HARRY TE VENCIÓ!

La garganta le ardió y su grito fue suficiente para que el hechizo de _El Señor Tenebroso _se despedazara en el aire.

Todos los que habían luchado hasta el cansancio volvieron a gritar, a proferir insultos contra los mortifagos, a jurar que jamás se unirían a ellos.

Y Ron vio que _él _lo miraba.

Observaba al muchacho que fue capaz de romper su hechizo silenciador con tan solo un grito de rabia. Lo miraba con interés. Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los azules. Un segundo, solamente un segundo y en ese momento _Aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado _comprendió que si había existido alguien, además de Dumbledore y Potter, a quien ya no le inspiraba nada de temor… Era aquel muchacho.

La esperanza brilló de nuevo sobre el castillo y todos lucharon, tal vez con más fuerza que antes.

En el Gran Comedor, donde reino de pronto el silencio, Ron observó de frente como su mejor amigo _lo combatía. _Y vio, tras un rayo de sol que se coló por el gran ventanal, como su cuerpo caía, inerte y sin vida, pagando todo el dolor que había causado.

Su grito de euforia se confundió con el de los demás y corrió hacia Harry, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Saltando, riendo, llorando porque todo había terminado por fin.

− ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Venciste a _Voldemort_!

Pero un segundo después, se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de felicitaciones y abrazos de gratitud, así que nadie se dio cuenta de que por fin lo había pronunciado, ni siquiera él mismo.

Nadie, claro… Excepto Hermione, que lo miró con ojos llorosos, rebosantes de orgullo y se lanzó hacía él para abrazarlo.

Fue cuando Ron comprendió lo que había hecho y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no había sido nada difícil.

Eran solo nueve letras, tres silabas, una palabra. Y él ya había pasado suficiente miedo en los últimos años, como para seguirle temiendo.

_Porque después de todo, ahora Lord Voldemort era solo eso: Un simple nombre._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Merlín que llore cuando grito "Harry te venció"! Es que, ay no sé... Para mí fue perfecto y esta es mi interpretación.<strong>

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
